The Weegee Quad
Them and their backstory outside Olegeeverse event Before Olegeeverse was real thing, Weegee, Malleo, Walleo and Waweegee we're "friends", they all had some good entertainment ideas, mostly... They just had alot of fun and sometimes Walleo Bros we're bullying Malleo Bros, but most of times everything was okay, until Waweegee has decided to gain power, not just any power, but Weegee's power, he told Walleo his plan of getting Malleo Bros's power, Walleo has agreed, even tho he was weakest of all, he had some tricks against Malleo, when they we're prepared for the plan, they had to act for few days like normally, so they could attack with suprise. Meanwhile, Malleo and Weegee we're looking at them with some suspicious, the more days we're passing, more Malleo and Weegee we're finding more evidences of something, that Waweegee was planning about, even tho Waweegee and Walleo acted normally, Malleo's 6th sense helped him to figure out something, that something was wrong, when Malleo noticed that, Waweegee also noticed that Malleo figured out his plan, so they started an death battle, the battle of two team, Malleo Bros and Walleo Bros! Backstory during Olegeeverse event Waweegee tried to seperate Weegee away from Malleo, so he could handle with him, while telling Walleo to deal with Malleo, but it failed, so they decided to fly away to get more space for fighting, Walleo has transformed into Aurea Man (Basically Wario turning into any forms and shape, but Walleo, Walleo didn't mastered his Aurea Man form, so he can only use his normal form in this batlte), Aurea Man was fighting with Malleo, while Waweegee was kicking Weegee's ass, using only 80% of his power. Eventually, Malleo defeated Aurea Man and Aurea Man detransformed into Walleo, Malleo flies to the Weegee and helps him to fight with Waweegee, Walleo then sees Waweegee getting into difficult position, as he gets really mad, he goes into his Rage State and rushes at Malleo Bros and tries to kill him with very few attacks, but Weegee and Malleo we're dodging 80% of Rage Walleo's attacks, when Malleo Bros we're almost defeated, Rage Walleo calms down and becomes normal, Waweegee started preparing his ultimate beam, that would kill anyone, who had Power Level higher than 10 Billion (AKA "Plot Beam That Will Never Be Used Ever Again"), Malleo noticed it's insane power and used his Seal Technique (Technique that Seals living being's Power, decreasing either their power or their potential, basically it Seals some of living being's potential, magic, power and etc.) at Weegee, making him 4x weaker, Waweegee shoot his "PBTWNBUEA", obliterating Malleo the hell out of existence, while Weegee stays unharmed by this attack, Waweegee was preparing another beam to kill Weegee, but he flied away really quickly, escaping this battle somehow. After Weegee running away, Weegee was in another planet, he was filling with anger and revenge, he wanted to end Walleo Bros' live, he was really mad at this point, that he tried to kill Link Nukem (this version of Link Nukem had 2 Quintillion Power Level) he meeted after landing to another planet, he tried to break all of his bones, but Link Nukem literally snapped his finger, sealing Weegee's power by 1 000x and kicks him out of this planet back into planet Earth. Meanwhile, Walleo was mastering his Aurea Man form, Waweegee decided to become the strongest being in the whole Olegeeverse, so he was training really hardly, like, alot. When Weegee was sended back into Earth by Link Nukem, he was landed in the name of that place when Hotel Mario's intro plays and thought that NOTHING can be worse than losing his Brother and being sealed, but then.... Gay Luigi's Soul from some random Achilleverse universe (probably U259025 or smth) Gay Luigi's Soul was sended by Weegee out of it's original place, hitting RIIIIIIIGHT INTO WEEGEE'S BODY, possessing him and sealing his power even more (100x this time), so he could control his body, while also not getting killed by Weegee, Hotel Mario and Gay Luigi (Olegeeverse version) we're seeing this scene, so... they decided to fight against that dude During that RPG-like battle, Weegee was slowly gaining some control over his body, at near end of RPG-like battle, Weegee got half of his power back, killnig Gay Luigi's Soul and breaking his Gay Luigi's seal, becoming normal, when Hotel Mario and Gay Luigi noticed that, they tried to kill Weegee, because they thought that it was his new transformation, Weegee couldn't explain them stuff since they already attacked him, so... Weegee kicked them far away out of this place, when Gwoman got nearly hitted by Hotel Mario and Gay Luigi, he flied to the King to warn about new threat, he explained it's appearance as "Being, that looks like Gay Luigi, but more blocky and with that weird face", King decided to send Link to fight with Weegee, when Link faced with Weegee, Link tried to stab him, but Weegee dodged his attacks, he then just kicked him out of his way, going further to the Hyrule Castle. When Weegee came to the Hyrule Castle, it's door disappeared cuz magic, so Weegee flies and goes inside of it throught opened windows, King then noticed Weegee and... Decided to talk with him first, Weegee wanted to explain whole mess, but King was interrupting him, Weegee then got mad again and slapped his face really hard to make him shut the hell up, Weegee then explained whole mess to King, as King stopped whole danger thing and apologized to Weegee for trying to kill him. After this event, Malleo somehow was revived with some mysterious power of Starforce, he was flying around, searching for his brother. Meanwhile Weegee was trying to break Seal that Link Nukem gived to Weegee, but it didn't worked, so he asked King for some help, King called Impa to help Weegee to deal with one of his Seals, Impa then says to Weegee that she doesn't really know how to break that kind of Seal, but she told him that if he somehow break it, then he will reach new level of his power, Weegee understanded that, King asked Weegee to find Link somewhere, Weegee flies out of Hyrule Castle and flies to the direction, where he thought Link was, but when he reached this place, he didn't finded Link, he then came back to Hyrule Castle and told him that he couldn't find Link, King then decided to tell him how Link looks like and sends him again, when Weegee came here again, he noticed that Link, but... His power was diffirent, Weegee could sense that something weird happened to Link, but he then explained whole mess to Link, he understanded Weegee and they came back into Hyrule Castle, King and Zelda we're happy to meet Link again, but Impa was looking at Link with some kind of weirdness, King got confused and asked Impa few questions, they soonly realized that Link gained huge boost, it didn't had any name (until Olegee's appeareance in Olegeeverse), but it increased Link's PL from 17 000 up to 30 Million, Hyper Link got bit confused, then they lived together for long time. Weegee bois in nutshell Weegee is one of infinite versions of Weegees, he had some problem with Waweegee and Walleo, he likes to play Monopoly and visit Monopolyverse, he's kind guy, but he can be dangerious if someone makes him really angry. He's 3th strongest of Weegee's Quad Malleo is one of infinite versions of Malleos, he had the same problems as Weegee, he's Weegee brother, in most battles, Malleo was helping Weegee, he also has Fire Flower (or Fire Flowah), which could transform him into Fire Malleo. He's 2th strongest of Weegee's Quad Walleo is one of infinite versions of Walleos, he's really lazy, like, when Waweegee was planning his plan, Walleo was laying on the coach, watching TV shows like Teletubbies, Wario Ware and etc. He's WEAKEST of Weegee's Quad Waweegee is one of infinite versions of Waweegees, AKA Rival and Main Enemy of Weegee, an brother of Walleo, he always was worse than Weegee at most stuff, but in the battle, he was bestest of all (in base form), when he was friend with Weegee before, he never thought of having power of him and taking whole Olegeeverse, but he decided to take over Olegeeverse and take Weegee's power, but he failed, like always. He's strongest of Weegee's Quad oh and also Weegee and Malleo got 100x stronger after Olegeeversal training, while Walleo got only 10x stronger by training alone and lazily, while Waweegee's PL increased from 28 Billion to 5 Quintillion Forms and Multipliers Weegee Ultimate Form - It's Weegee's first form, when Weegee goes into that form, he transforms into realistic version of himself, his power increases by 200 000x (Gained after breaking Link Nukem's Seal) Super Form? - Technically it's Weegee's state, but still, it increases his power by 5 MillionX (It's gaining unknown, but it can be turned on and off at will.) Inner Soul Power Up (Official Name is Spirit Form) - Weegee's second form, when Weegee goes into that form, his body color changes to orang and also starts glowing alot, it's First Versions of his absolute, his power increases by 3 MillionX (Gained after unlocking his potential in his soul) Weegee's Spirit - Weegee's third form, it's Second Version of his absolute, it's appearance same as Inner Soul Power Up, but it green, this form is 100x more powerful than it's previous version (Gained after getting supports from Weegees) Cosmic Form - Weegee's fourth form, when Weegee goes into that form, his body's color changes to Cosmic-Space-like color (Gained after absorbing Observable Universe) True Weegee's Buff (Official Name is Weegee Power Up) - It's not form at all, but still, it's kind of boost that Gay Luigi used at Morshu to defeat Mystic King in one of Achilleverse, it can be used on any allies and it's user, it increases power by 120x (Gained after breaking Malleo's Seal) Malleo Fire Form - It's form that Malleo was using before and still uses, when he absorbs Fire Flower/Fire Flowah, he becomes Fire Malleo, increasing his power by 3 000x Ultimate Form - His Ultimate Form acts like Weegee's one, 200 000X and blah blah blah. Hyper Realistic Form - Malleo's personal form, the form that nobody, but him (in Olegeeverse) has ever achieved, this form makes Malleo into most realistic being in the whole universe, gaining 666 666 666x More Power than if he was in Ultimate, but because of insanely huge realistic graphics, literally every cells in Malleo's body also becomes realistic, decreasing his base power level really quickly until he detransforms. Waweegee Super Waweegee 1-3 - These forms are parody of Super Saiyan forms, but instead of yellow, it's purple, there's also another counterpart of it's form, which is called "Super Weegee" (like Super Waweegee, but green, multipliers are the same as Super Waweegee's one.) Super Waweegee gives 500x more power Super Waweegee 2 gives 50x more power than Super Waweegee and Super Waweegee 3 gives 500x more power than Super Waweegee 2 Waweegod - This form is godly form, that few Waweegees can achieve, it's parody of Super Saiyan God, it turns their hair into blue color, it's 10x more powerful than Super Waweegee 3 Waweegee Purple - An transformation, that was created throught using Super Waweegee while being in Waweegod form, their hair turns Purple, but they also gain Godly-like Blue aura, making them 50x even more powerful (compared to Waweegod) Waweegee Beyond God Limit - It's state, that Waweegee has achieved by breaking his own limit, it gives him 50 000x more power, than Waweegee Purple would. Walleo Rage - It's state that Walleo goes in when he gets mad, his eyes turns red, making him 2x more powerful Extreme Rage - It's state that Walleo might gets in when he is feeling tons of ANGER, his skin turns into Red, air around him gets steamed, he also becomes uncontrollable, making him 5 000x more powerful, than in his regular Rage state Aurea Man Walleo's Special Form, it allows him to transform into multiple forms and shapes, giving him some adventages. Normal Form - He looks exactly like his base form, but he gains some boost. (210 Billion PL) Rocket Form - He transforms into unstoppable rocket, his power increases by alot, as he becomes really fast then he decide to launch himself, his defense decreases in that state, it always 10x stronger than Shield Form (900 Billion PL) Shield Form - His body transforms into huge shield, even tho it decreases his Power Level, it's Durability, Defense and Health increases few thousand times, it always 10x weaker than Rocket Form, but his enemy will have huge problem with breaking throught him (90 Billion PL) Waweegee Form - This kind of form is giving him all of Waweegee's power and abilites, his power increases to 280 Billion PL, in this form he looks like Waweegee, but his mustache, costume color and his hat mark stays the same. Dragon-Like Form - During expirementing with his Aurea Man form, he suddenly transformed into that form, which gived him huge adventage, in this form, his body becomes Dragon-Like one, most of his stats increases, he gains incrediable speed while flying, his 2nd most useful form. (400 Billion PL) Giant Form - Walleo's most powerful form, his power increases by 1 000x, while his size gets increased only by 10x, his Durability becomes insane (but not much as Shield Form), but he also sacrifices his Speed by alot, making him an easy opponent against really fast beings, most useful form that Walleo haves, due of him being able to defeat more powerful beings. Abilites Weegee Even tho he's Weegee, he cannot infect people with Weegee Virus, since he doesn't have that power, but he has good regeneration (same thing goes with Malleo, Walleo and Waweegee), he also haves HUUUUUUUUUUUUGE luck during Monopoly match, he always wins when playing with Non-Weegees. Waweegee Waweegee has some abilites, that would be really helpful against fighting opponents, he can create powerful blasts (same as Weegee and Malleo after Backstory event), he also can hypnosis an weaker opponent, allowing him to use them as his own minions, also because of his determination, he can reach new levels at any moment in any fight, even tho chances are extremely low. Malleo and Walleo doesn't really have any special abilites, like Weegee and Waweegee, but they have good regeneration, Walleo is the only of Weegee's Quad, who can't shoot beams due of his lazyness